Jafar's Nemesis
by DarkMoonFairy94
Summary: Since Jasmine was born she has always gotten on Jafar's nerves.


**In Disney's Aladdin I always noticed how rehearsed the scene between Jafar and Jasmine were when Jafar apologized to her for having Aladdin beheaded. That got me to thinking that maybe they had done that before. This is what resulted from that train of thought. **

* * *

><p>"Jafar!" The Grand Vizier was on his way to his secret tower when the Sultan called for him in a distraught voice. Jafar gritted his teeth and the parrot perched on his shoulder squawked indignantly.<p>

"Doesn't he ever give us a break?" Iago complained. "He should be worried about the Sultana and his new daughter."

"Yes," Jafar said in his smooth voice and sighed heavily through his nose. "We should see what the Sultan wants."

"Jafar!" Came the desperate cry of the Sultan again. Jafar hurried to the throne room and knelt before the king. "Your Majesty I am at your service," he couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice. Thank Allah the short man was too distraught to notice.

The Sultan shoved a wrapped bundle into Jafar's arms. "The Sultana is dead!" He wailed. "I must go into mourning for my wife. Please take care of Jasmine for me." With that the Sultan ran out of the room as fast as his short legs could carry him, leaving a gaping Jafar and Iago behind.

"Oh great!" said Iago throwing up his wings. "We're saddled with his chump daughter while _he _mourns.

Jafar curled his upper lip and looked down at the child. Her olive skin was paler than his and her brilliant blue eyes looked up at him. Jasmine made a cooing sound and reached out her tiny fist to him. A new feeling crept over Jafar. One he had never felt before. He was in awe at her tiny frame, the way her mouth curled upwards as she gazed at him with intelligent eyes.

Jafar was speechless. For some strange reason he wanted to protect this baby from the world, to shelter her from harm. Was this how a father felt?

The moment was ruined by the parrot. "Will you just look at the disgusting thing? She's so pale and wrinkly. She's as ugly as a dried out prune."

"Yes," Jafar said with some loathing. All feelings of protectiveness was gone replaced by disgust at the strange creature in his arms. He carried Jasmine out of the throne room and dumped her on the first servant he found. "Take care of the princess!" he snapped and walked away at a quick pace.

* * *

><p>The Sultan's stubby legs ran to catch his daughter, Jasmine. She was crawling away at a fast pace. How could such a little thing go so far so fast? Jasmine giggled knowing her father was right behind her and sped up.<p>

Jasmine had almost reached the doors when Jafar entered the throne room blocking her path. She attempted to go around him. "Jafar! Catch her!" The Sultan gasped, out of breath.

Jafar stooped and picked the squirming baby up around her waist. She squealed and yanked on his beard plucking out a few hairs. Jafar yelped and nearly dropped her. But managed to hang on and practically shoved the baby into the Sultan's arms.

The Sultan chuckled as Jafar rubbed his chin. "She's full of spirit just like her mother."

Jafar said nothing too busy glaring at Jasmine, who was staring back innocently. Finally, Jafar broke eye contact with the baby and said, "Your Majesty, we have business to discuss."

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Jafar clenched his shin. "You little brat!" he hissed and held up his hand like he was going to back hand Jasmine but Iago whispered in his ear stopping him in time. "I mean—Princess is that anyway to treat the Grand Vizier?"<p>

Four year old Jasmine glared at him, then stomped on his foot and ran away. Jafar swore under his breath as he rubbed his foot. "Remind me to never have children, Iago." Jafar's eyes narrowed as he watched Jasmine go.

"No problem," Iago said. "I don't want any myself. Can you imagine me as a parent? Don't answer that."

* * *

><p>"Sultan!" Jafar stormed into the Sultan's play room. "Your daughter will not stop throwing things at me! I can not get any of my work done."<p>

Jasmine—by now eight years old—ran into the room. "Whatever he says is not true!"

"You're calling me a liar?" Jafar's voice raised an octave and he waved his snake staff threateningly.

"Please!" Sultan pleaded. "Couldn't you two make up and get along?"

"I want your daughter to leave me alone!" Jafar said.

"And I want him to drop off the face of the earth!" Jasmine spat out. Both of them glared at each other. Neither willing to back down from the staring contest.

The Sultan sighed. He had noticed of late that his Grand Vizier and daughter were not getting along and he knew he had to do something to get them to stop shouting at each other. He abandoned his toys to take Jasmine's hand. "Jasmine, Jafar," he grabbed one of Jafar's hands and forced them both to hold each other's hand. "Please stop fighting and at least be cordial with each other."

Jasmine yanked her hand away. "I hate you," she said to Jafar and stomped away.

The Sultan looked up at Jafar pleadingly. "Jafar, you at least will try to be nice won't you?" Jafar looked at the little man with loathing.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said stiffly and walked away.

The Sultan sighed again and rubbed his forehead where a headache was forming. Making them hold hands was a good idea though. It got them to stop fighting and complaining about each other. He would have to remember that in the future.

* * *

><p>Jafar found himself kneeling before the Sultan. He made sure to keep an apologetic smile on his face, but inside he was grimacing. Oh, he longed for the day when the imbecile would be prostrate before <em>him.<em> If everything went to plan it would be soon. His eyes cut to Jasmine who was pouting as usual. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at her childish behavior. At least dealing with her helped him learn to control his emotions and keep on his face whatever expression he deemed necessary.

The Sultan was scolding him for supposedly beheading the street rat Jasmine took a liking to when she ran away from the palace. His hand tightened around the staff as he wished he could use it on them both. The Sultan's mind was weak, but Jasmine's was strong. The staff would never work on her.

Jafar bowed his head looking contrite. "I assure you Your Highness it will not happen again." The corner of his mouth lifted, which he quickly tried to hide. The Sultan took Jasmine's hand and reached for Jafar.

Jafar willingly took the Sultan's hand and smiled. He thought it was terribly funny. The Sultan had been doing this for years and thought it was helping. Too naïve to realize that his Grand Vizier and daughter would always hate each other.

"Jasmine," The Sultan gave his daughter a loving look. Jasmine put her hand on her hip and looked away. She too knew what was coming. "Jafar, lets put this whole unpleasant business behind us." The Sultan pushed Jasmine's hand into Jafar's.

Jafar pulled Jasmine closer knowing the close proximity to him made her uncomfortable. "My most abject and humblest apologizes to you as well Princess," he said bowing to her while keeping a firm grip on her hand. He let his real message get across with the tightening of his fingers on hers. He couldn't help smirking at her.

Jasmine yanked her hand out of his and she glared over her shoulder at her father. "At least some good will come out of being forced to marry. When I am queen I will have the power to get rid of you!"

Jafar pretended to chuckle nervously all the while keeping a smile on his face for the Sultan's benefit. Like the idiot that he was the Sultan thought everything was forgiven. He started talking to Jasmine only to realize she had run out of the room. He quickly followed her. As soon as his back was turned Jafar dropped the smile and grimaced. "If only I had gotten that lamp," he snarled. "I could be Sultan by now and never have to hold the princess's hand again or apologize to her. The brat!"

"And I will have the power to get rid of you," Iago mocked. "Aah! When will we get a break from these chumps?"

"Peace Iago," Jafar said. "Soon we will have enough power to rule Agrabah and you can feed the Sultan all the moldy crackers you want and I—" His eyes glittered darkly. "I will take my revenge on Jasmine for everything she has put me through since she was born." The sorcerer and the parrot both laughed as they each imagined their revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Hate? Review and let me know.<strong>

**6/18/11 (Just a side note to everyone, that the reason Jasmine's eyes are blue instead of brown at the beginning of the story is because all newborns have blue eyes. Their eyes eventually change color to whatever color their eyes will be. In Jasmine's case, brown.)**


End file.
